Tigerclaw's New Beginning
by Robincall22
Summary: What if Tigerstar didn't take over Shadowclan? This is the story of a new Tigerclaw. One who learned who to lead and care for other cats.
1. Chapter 1

Thunderclan

Leader- Bluestar

Deputy- Fireheart (Cloudpaw)

Medicine Cat- Yellowfang (Cinderpelt)

Warriors- Frostfur

Brindleface

Whitestorm (Brightpaw)

Runningwind (Fernpaw)

Mousefur (Thornpaw)

Brackenfur (Ashpaw)

Sandstorm

Graystripe

Apprentices- Cinderpelt

Cloudpaw

Brightpaw

Thornpaw

Fernpaw

Ashpaw

Queens- Goldenflower

Speckletail

Willowpelt

Elders- Halftail

Smallear

Patchpelt

One-eye

Dappletail

Shadowclan

Leader- Nightstar

Deputy- Cinderfur

Medicine Cat- Runningnose (Littlecloud)

Warriors- Applefur

Fernshade

Flintfang

Deerfoot

Ratscar

Russetfur

Wetfoot (Oakpaw)

Queens- Rowanberry

Nightwing

Dawncloud

Tallpoppy

Elders- Brightflower

Windclan

Leader- Tallstar

Deputy- Deadfoot

Medicine Cat- Barkface

Warriors- Mudclaw (Webpaw)

Tornear (Tawnypaw)

Onewhisker (Whitepaw)

Runningbrook

Queens- Ashfoot

Morningflower

Riverclan

Leader- Crookedstar

Deputy- Leopardfur

Medicine Cat- Mudfur

Warriors- Blackclaw (Heavypaw)

Stonefur (Shadepaw)

Loudbelly (Silverpaw)

Greenflower

Queens- Mistyfoot

Elders- Graypool

Tigerclaw's Group

Leader- Tigerclaw

Blackfoot

Darkstripe

Clawface

Mowgli

Tangleburr

Longtail (Swiftpaw)

Snag

Dustpelt

Stumpytail

Brokentail

Boulder

Cats Outside the Clans

Princess

Smudge

Hattie

Rags

Thorn

Silver

Sky

Bracken

Marmalade

Jay

Nightbreeze

Author's note: I will update allegiances further into the story and put descriptions for my oc's. Disclaimer. I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does. I only own my oc's and part of the plotline of the story. Thank you for your understanding. Also if you want to have your oc's published, you can give me a name, description, and personality. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Tigerclaw pushed his way through the gorse tunnel, hearing four sets of paw prints following him. Darkstripe, Longtail, Dustpelt, and Swiftpaw had come with him into exile. As he neared the end of the tunnel, he heard another set of paws pounding after him.

"Wait up! Wait for me! You didn't think I was going to stay here, didja?!"

Tigerclaw spun around and saw Brokentail dashing clumsily after them. The blind tom was crashing after the small group of warriors.

"Sorry Brokentail, we didn't mean to leave you," Tigerclaw mewed persuasively. "Now, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Tigerclaw's exile, and he and his group had set up camp outside Shadowclan's border. They had found the old Shadowclan exiles, who had been hiding with Snag. Tigerclaw watched as Darkstripe and Tangleburr trotted into camp with two mice, a squirrel, and a sparrow hanging from their jaws. After they dropped their prey by the bush where they had all been sleeping, Darkstripe said something to Tangleburr, which she purred at, and flicked her tail over his ear. Tigerclaw wondered if they were mates. It reminded him of Goldenflower and his two kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit. He would get them back once they were old enough.

Longtail and Dustpelt burst into camp.

"We found this cat!" Dustpelt yowled.

"Actually, this cat found us. He asked to be brought to you, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw gasped after Longtail finished. It was Mowgli!


	4. Chapter 4

Mowgli had brought some of his rouge friends from Twolegplace. Rags, Thorn, Silver, Sky, and Bracken were all good friends of his, while Marmalade, Harley, and Skipper, however, were brothers from the Far Alleys.

Just then, Longtail padded up to Tigerclaw. "I-I think that you should give Swiftpaw his warrior name. And Snag and Mowgli as well."

"Very well," grumbled Tigerclaw.

He leaped to the top of the Big Rock and called a summons. "Snag, Mowgli, Swiftpaw; step forward. You all have learned much in the way of a warrior, and deserve your warrior names. Swiftpaw, from this moment forward, until the day you join the ranks of Starclan, you shall be known as Swiftfoot. Your clan honors you for your determination and loyalty, and welcome you as a full warrior in your turn."

Snag then became Jaggedtooth, and was honored for his strength and intelligence, while Mowgli became Nightwhisper, and was honored for his stealth and speed.

"Tonight you shall sit a vigil. Once morning comes, I shall allow you to rest," growled Tigerclaw.

However, once the ceremony was complete, Silver padded forward.

"Can't we receive our warrior names too? We have hunted for you, and Rags' patrol drove off that fox yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Silver. You have been with us for such a short time. We will have to wait a little longer to give you your warrior names," mewed Tigerclaw apologetically.

Silver dipped her head. "Very well, Tigerclaw. We understand."

"Now, Blackfoot, Darkstripe, sort out today's patrols," growled Tigerclaw.

"I'll lead a border patrol," Blackfoot jumped in. "Or-well-at least, make sure the area around camp is safe."

"Great," rumbled Tigerclaw. "You can take Stumpytail, Boulder, Clawface, and Dustpelt."

"I'll tame a hunting patrol. Longtail, Swiftfoot, and Nightwhisper," mewed Darkstripe.

"I'll lead a hunting patrol as well. Tangleburr, Jaggedtooth, you'll come with me." As Tigerclaw flicked his tail for the two cats to follow him, Darkstripe stepped forward.

"Please don't be angry Tigerclaw," he began. "But I don't think Tangleburr should go hunting. She-she's expecting my kits."

"That's great news! Alright then, Harley, Marmalade, Skipper, Silver, and Thorn, you all can come instead. We'll be hunting in Thunderclan territory."


	5. Chapter 5

Guess who's getting a new story out soon? If you guessed me, then you're right! If you guessed someone else, sorry, but you're wrong. It's another Warriors story, and it's called The Flight. It's leafbreeze's idea, I'm just the one writing the story. It's about Bird's Flight, an ancient tribe cat, who was taken by an eagle when she was just a kit. When she wakes up, she's in the Clan forest territories. Windclan takes her in, and their leader is...well, read to find out! I'm just saying right now, it's not Windstar, or her successor, Gorsestar. It's a she-cat from later on, but you won't find her in the Dawn Of The Clans arc...


End file.
